Broly (TailsPokemon11)
Category:CharactersCategory:Dragon Ball AF (TailsPokemon11's Version) Broly (ブロリー) is a Saiyan who makes his debut in the movie''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan''. He is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousand years.5 Overview Appearance Broly is a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes, long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead (rather like Gohan's hair in the Vegeta Saga). As an adult Broly is very tall with a lean but well-built frame. He wears a crown with a blue jewel that his father Paragus uses to restrain him fromtransforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan. In addition to the crown, Broly wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck that later break off upon transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. The rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash similar to the one worn by Kibito. As a Super Saiyan while wearing the crown, Broly's hair takes on a neon blue color with a purple tint and appears fully purple in dark environments. As a Super Saiyan without the crown, his hair takes on the signature golden color of the form. As a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's hair retains the golden color from the regular Super Saiyan form while gaining a faint green tint. In addition, Broly's muscles become engorged to extreme levels and his height increases by several feet. His pupils also disappear. When in Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly's blood seems to turn a dark green color (and on one occasion, glowing). The first time it is seen this color is in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, when Goku mortally wounded him after he punched a hole into his chest area, in which glowing green blood gushed out. The second time is in Broly - Second Coming, after Broly is blasted into the Sun by the Family Kamehameha, his heart then explodes out of his chest, causing a torrent of green blood to emerge from the front back of the wound on his body, right before he explodes. In the beginning of Second Coming, however, while still in Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly is seen with red blood. Name Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli, which is even referenced in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when a drunk Master Roshi calls him "Broccoli". Personality When first seen, Broly is seen as a rather docile and dopey-looking Saiyan (uncharacteristic of a majority of the Saiyan race). However, Broly has a typical Saiyan nature as he revels in battle and destruction. Broly was born with a Power Level of 10,000, something which made him more frenzied and maniacal as he grew older; essentially, the power he was born with, as well as the traumatic events of his birth, made him go mad. In an effort to control his erratic behavior, Paragus used a device to subdue Broly's temperament. When free of Paragus's control device, Broly's Saiyan nature becomes dominant. He rares for a good fight from opponent and loves to destroy things, as shown by his wanton destruction of Planet Shamo. He also claims that if no one has the will to fight him, he will destroy the planet, showcasing his want for a fight. When fully transformed as a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly seems to acknowledge his malevolence; Piccolo calls him a freak, to which Broly replies that he is not a freak but a devil (this line was cut from the FUNimation dub of the movie, but readded in subsequent video games). It is suggestive of that even though Broly was driven mad with his birth-given power and the circumstances of his birth, Broly has some sanity of said madness; this may make him a tragic character. Despite the maniacal appearance, Broly has also shown some intelligence while as a Legendary Super Saiyan: he sees through Paragus's lie of telling him that he was preparing for their escape from New Planet Vegeta when Paragus was using a single-seated space pod; he shortly kills him after. He also deduced Paragus's last-minute plan to have him die in the planet's collision with Comet Camori. Broly's most defining trait is his intense hatred for Goku. While both were newborns, Goku's relentless crying greatly irritated the nearby Broly, sparking the hatred which would grow sub-consciously in his early life and awaken upon seeing Goku again. While under mind-control, and later when his insanity has set in, he often shouts Goku's Saiyan name, "Kakarot", in an exclamatory way. Biography Early life Broly was born in Age 737, during the period of intense turmoil between Friezaand the Saiyans. At birth, his most curious feature was his inordinate power level of 10,000. This anomaly meant that by birth, Broly's power had already been close to that of Bardock and King Vegeta at the time of their deaths. In the Saiyan delivery room where he rests afterward, Broly is tormented by the constant crying of his neighbor, Kakarot. Kakarot's crying affected Broly's psychological state of mind, causing him to hold a subconscious grudge against him. The two infants would not meet again for almost three decades. King Vegeta feared the threat the boy posed to his empire, and so he gave the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father, Paragus, begged the king to spare the child's life, attesting that his son could be an extreme asset to King Vegeta and his son. King Vegeta was quick to point out that while this is true, the same is true that Broly could use his ever-increasing strength to overthrow the Saiyan royal family. King Vegeta closes the argument by sentencing Paragus to death, shooting him with an energy wave. Broly is then stabbed in the chest, and left to die with Paragus. When Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Broly ascends and uses his powers to shield himself and his father. Broly then sticks with his father as Paragus plots revenge against King Vegeta and the royal family for the sentence they passed on them. Subduing the unstableEdit As Broly developed, it became clear to Paragus that King Vegeta was not unjustified in trying to kill him. Broly's behavior became more maniacal and erratic as he matured, due to his power and the traumatic events during his infancy. 6 One such consequence of this was when Broly punched Paragus in the face and blinded him in the left eye. Fearing for his own safety while considering the possibilities of having Broly's power at his back, Paragus used a ring as a special control device to keep Broly under restraint. Paragus narrowly managed to survive adorning Broly with the ring; Broly's calmness vanished as soon as he noticed the crown that Paragus tried to place on his forehead. After successfully doing so, Paragus launched a plan to use Earthas a base of operations for universal domination, and to take revenge on Vegeta by luring him to a planet doomed to be destroyed by a giant comet. During this time, he also used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in theSouth Galaxy, such being the main cause of the realization of disturbance in the universe from King Kai; this caused him to contact Goku and inform him of the Super Saiyan threat. The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly appears to be a quiet and gentle Saiyan until his personality is later dispelled as a charade caused by the suppression of Broly's ring. He accompanies Vegeta to planet Todokama, ironically in search of the Legendary Super Saiyan. When Goku appears at Paragus' palace after warping to New Vegeta using Instant Transmission, Broly starts to fill with rage at the sight of Goku, before his father finally manages to calm him down. However, that night, Broly fails to control himself and goes into a blind rage, attacking Goku in his suppressed Super Saiyan form. The battle is drawn to an early close when Paragus arrives and is able to once again use his control over Broly. This encounter leaves Goku in surprise and certain that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan he has been tracking down. When Vegeta tries to leave the planet with the others and Paragus's plan is exposed, Broly starts to walk toward Goku and utter his name in rage. His headband is destroyed and he transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, free of Paragus's control. Vegeta is completely shook by Broly's ki ''and Broly proceeds to fight Goku and the others. Raged beyond control and rampant with insanity, the combined Super Saiyan strength of Goku, Gohan and Future Trunks are futile. Eventually, Piccolo makes an appearance on the battlefield, but he too provides little help against the awesome power of Broly. Soon after, Vegeta dispels from his fear and astonishment and joins the fight, only to be quickly outclassed. While the devastated Z Fighters lie scattered about the rubble of a fallen city, Broly ties one more loose end by confronting Paragus, who is making an attempt to escape the doomed planet in a Saiyan Pod. Broly ignores the fabricated plight of his father, crushing in his arms the Saiyan Pod, and Paragus with it; he muses that Paragus's plan to have the comet kill him would not work. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, Vegeta's energy being the final channeling due to his beliefs that he should not assist a lower-class Saiyan. Broly throws a powerful punch to finish Goku, but with the addition of Vegeta's energy, Goku is able to catch Broly's punch. Goku then emits a powerful ''ki that causes Broly to step back in fear. Realizing the source of Goku's energy, Broly laughs at the idea of Goku being able to kill him before quickly powering up. The two Saiyans charge each other head on, as the planet begins to break apart beneath them. Broly throws a punch at Goku that misses its mark, while Goku lands a powerful blow to Broly's abdomen. Broly's green ki bursts out from the point of impact, and his skin appears to crack as green light emits from his body. Broly then cries out in astonishment and explodes, seemingly defeated. The second coming In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, it is revealed that Broly survived his defeat at the hands of Goku, and managed to make a frantic escape in a Space Pod as New Planet Vegeta is demolished by Comet Camori. Over time the pod finally reaches Earth, soon after which Broly collapses from exhaustion and enters a sort of coma, where for seven years the elements expand around him. His landing on Earth also indirectly caused some trouble at a nearby village. Eventually, he is awakened underneath a thick pool of ice by the incessant cries of a nearby Goten. After escaping this grave, Broly becomesstronger than before due to the near death experience. He resumes his vendetta against his fellow Saiyans, particularly Goten, due to his resemblance to Goku, and later Gohan. However, Broly's sanity has been breached so heavily since the encounter on New Planet Vegeta that he fails to tell Goten and Gohan apart from their now deceased father. Despite Goten being Broly's main target, Videl and Trunks fall victim to his brutal rampage as well, until Gohan arrives at the scene and is astonished to find himself reunited with the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly's uncoordinated attempts to take revenge are unsuccessful, and he is ultimately launched into the Sun by aFamily Kamehameha fired by Gohan, Goten and the spirit of Goku, apparently ending the life of the mighty Saiyan once and for all. Extracting every drop of potential from his Saiyan blood, Broly returns as aSuper Saiyan 3, thirsting for revenge, at some point after being defeated by the combined Kamehameha of Gohan, Goten, and Goku according to the biography of Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Broly's clone Main article: Bio-Broly''No less popular than in his debut, Toei commissioned a third ''Broly film, entitled''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'', in July 1994. This film's incarnation of Broly differs from the one in previous films however, although the original Broly makes cameo appearances in flashbacks during the film. In Bio-Broly, it is revealed that after the Z Fighters leave the vicinity of Natade Village in Second Coming, the people expel the village priest Maloja, whose incompetence before the arrival of the Z Fighters led to the arrangement of a number of per-year human sacrifices. Now an unemployed vagabond, Maloja wanders about until he discovers Broly's blood-tarnished Saiyan Pod. Realizing what he has found, Maloja collects a sample of this blood and turns it in to wealthy industrialist Lord Jaguar, who prepares to pay the ex-priest handsomely. The blood sample is processed by Dr. Collie's team of scientists and a clone is born. During a tour at Jaguar's abode, an island where his laboratory fortressresides, Trunks and Goten discover an incomplete Super Bio-Warrior, uncanny in resemblance to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Before long, Trunks and Goten encounter Maloja, who confirms what he has selfishly done, before escaping to claim his reward. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Brolybefore he can be fully replenished, but the clone simply catching sight of Goten is enough to awaken both the Saiyan instincts and the personal vendetta of his source material. Bio-Broly shatters his stasis cell, only to be drenched in culture fluid which, upon becoming exposed to air, becomes corrosive. This renders the clone a horribly deformed and slime covered mutant. While Bio-Broly does not have the power of the Saiyan he was cloned from, he still easily defeats Goten, Trunks, Android 18 and Krillin. Considering a new plan, which Bio-Broly plays into, Trunks blows open an overhead container of culture fluid, drenching the clone in a corrosive coat which dissolves his body. With help from Mr. Satan they learn that water is the remedy to outbreaks of the culture fluid, which plays a part in finishing off Bio-Broly, who before long emerges from the ocean, revitalized and extremely enlarged. Within moments he is solidified by the ocean, and with this, Goten and Trunks strike the clone with enough energy to shatter him into pieces. After death After his death, Broly became a resident of Hell. While in the Other World, Goku is informed by Bubbles that Broly is causing trouble in Hell and he is sent along with Pikkon to stop Broly.7 Also, Broly escapes from Hell a few times in the story of Shin Budokai, which is a game adaptation of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn''set two years after Kid Buu's defeat (contrary to the actual movie which happen during the Majin Buu Saga). In the latter instance, it is implied that he also remembered his narrowly escaping Frieza's genocide of the Saiyans. ''Broly Gets Revived 1: By Goten and Trunks Goten and Trunks go to Namek to ask Porunga harder for Goku and all that Xicor turned ssj5, and was very strong, so Porunga says it needs 6 Super Saiyans for this, and only had 5 ... had no choice unless relive Broly, then they ask for Porunga revive Broly, and Porunga performs this desire Then defeat Xicor ssj5 more Broly SSJ, LSSJ turns and begins to punch everyone, and Goku ssj5 is stronger than Broly LSSJ, but could not win because of Broly be muscular. So Tarble comes talking to Vegeta felt that the KI Broly, and Tarble becomes a Super Saiyan for the first time, but when will kill Broly, Broly punches away, leaving the unconsious, no one could beat him until he felt a blow coming from behind, was Krillin, Broly then kills Krillin, Goku and is so angry, they get to fight Broly wanting him kill, and Broly turns SSJ2 for first time MORE COMING SOON Broly Gets Revived 2: By King Tuffle Power Prior to Broly being revealed as the Legendary Super Saiyan, and in large part because of Paragus restraining Broly's power to his base form via his crown, Paragus claims that Broly's power level is weaker than his own with Future Trunks confirming this. Broly's ki was strong enough to be barely sensed from King Kai's planet, and when he was in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, his''ki is potent enough to be sensed all the way from Kami's Lookout. While in his Super Saiyan form, he is able to make Goku struggle a little bit, although he is restrained by Paragus's headband. When in Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is stronger than Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta as Super Saiyans and Piccolo after he has fused with Kami; he easily beats all 5 of them around. However, the channeling of their ''ki ''into Goku proves superior to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. His physical strength in this form was also enough to effortlessly crush Paragus' attack ball, which was heavily armored. After his revival and resultant Zenkai, Super Saiyan Broly's power surpasses that of Super Saiyan Goku5 and in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is able to defeat Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with only a little difficulty. The English teaser trailer for ''Broly - Second Coming also refers to him as the "strongest being in the universe". Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is a foe with bottomless power.5 In addition, Broly also was shown to possess exceptional stamina, being capable of surviving grievous wounds that would have normally killed other individuals. These included being stabbed as a baby in the heart and being punched in the abdomen by an empowered Goku and then forcibly exploding at the end of their fight. Because of his Saiyan genes, he inevitably grew much stronger during these times (with one of these being directly responsible for his gaining another transformation which is featured in video games only). Promotional material for one boss mission in Dragon Ball Heroes references Super Saiyan 3 Broly as being stronger than Full Power Frieza, Hatchiyack, Super Perfect Cell, and Super Buu (Gohan absorbed). In the reveal trailer for his Super Saiyan 4 form, Broly is able to defeat Super Saiyan 4 Goku (GT), Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (GT), Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (GT), Mr. Satan, Piccolo, and all of the Super Class avatars, without taking any injuries. In the JM7 animated trailer, Broly easily fights on par with Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Beat, Super Saiyan 3 Note, and Super Pikkon, with the heroes struggling in their fight against him. Promotional material also states that his Super Saiyan 4 form is "the appearance of an even stronger warrior", suggesting he may be more powerful than any previous character in Dragon Ball Heroes, and calls him an "ultimate warrior". When encountered as a secret boss at the time of the Vegeta Saga in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's power level is 999,999, the highest possible in the game. His official power level as a Legendary Super Saiyan, at least around the time of Movie 8, is around 1,400,000,000 according to a 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. In the opening scene for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is seen fighting on par with Super Gogeta, and later on par with Ultimate Gohan. In that same form, he is shown battling on par with Super Gogeta as well in the opening scene for Budokai 3. In the opening cinematic for Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is strong enough to defeat Frieza, Cell, the Frieza's race Hero, the Namekian Hero, theMajin Hero and the two Saiyan heroes without too much effort. Transformations Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 King of Destruction Broly LSSJ King of Destruction Broly SSJ3 Great Ape Golden Great Ape Super Saiyan 4 Hyper Broly The Nightmare SSJ4 Broly Ultra Super Saiyan 5 (Limiter Cut Broly)